


Mazí

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take a much-needed break after a difficult week.





	Mazí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenscupcake/gifts).



> This story is for my best friend in the entire world! Britt, I hope you have an amazing day and this story makes you smile at least a little. I thought you could use some nice, soft fluff, so that's really all this is. <3 Enjoy, everyone!! (P.S. this is unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes!)

“God, it is gorgeous here.”

The Doctor hums, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Sure is. I’ve always wanted to take you here.”

Vast purple mountains stretch out for miles in front of them, their snow-capped tops reaching for the deep blue sky. They’re surrounded by lush green trees, very similar to trees on Earth, and a stream snakes its way around them, up into the mountains. The water burbles and small, brilliantly coloured fish swim circles around each other.

“So, Rose Tyler,” he says, his breath brushing her ear, “where do you want to go? Famous natural hot springs to the left, or up the river into the mountains where we might run into a little trouble?”

“It’s a tough decision… but I think we both deserve a nice soak in the springs after the week we’ve had, don’t you?” A large smile stretches across her face and she knows she can’t wipe it off if she tried, not that she has any interest in actually doing so. Her arms rest on top of the Doctor’s and she squeezes them, the closest thing she can get to a hug right now. After a week of being separated while they were saving yet another world from hostile alien invasion, she never wants to leave his side again.

“You are brilliant,” he says and she can hear the grin in his voice. He presses a quick kiss to the side of her neck before releasing his grip on her waist. “To the left it is!”

Rose giggles and their hands find each other like magnets, fingers intertwining in a move so second nature it makes her heart clench. They start off toward the springs, crossing the stream at its narrowest point with ease.

“Y’know, this stream actually leads into a massive river not too far from here. And it loops around the hot springs. We’ll be able to see it at one of its widest points from there, if memory serves. And it always does. Funny thing about this river, the Peckli River, as it’s known, it stays ice cold year-round, no matter the temperature around it, except for this _one little point_ up in the mountains. Due to some never-explained phenomenon, that point in the river boils. Literally boils! You could cook your dinner in it, Rose! About five feet across and directly in the centre. It’s one of the strangest things I’ve ever seen, and I have seen some things. You can swim right up to it, right up to where you see the water bubbling, and it’s still cold as ice! But go one inch further and you’re really in hot water, pardon the pun. Actually, don’t pardon the pun.”

“You gonna take a breath anytime soon, Doctor?” Rose teases, bumping his shoulder with hers. He laughs, squeezing her fingers.

“Sorry, I’m just… I missed you,” he says quietly.

“I missed you, too,” she says. “That was the longest we’ve been separated since –”

“Since you came back to me,” he finishes, nodding. “Let’s not do that again, hmm? I’m glad we saved those people but if any plan in the future requires us being separated for that long… well, we’ll just have to come up with a new one.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

Rose tries not to dwell on the time she spent locked away from the Doctor in another universe, instead focusing on the fact that she’s back with him, has been for a few years now, and that forever stretches out in front of them for them to tackle hand-in-hand. They walk in comfortable silence for a little while. The air here is fresh and clean; it reminds Rose of walking through a pine forest back home. Woodland creatures scurry about, seemingly unafraid of the two of them.

“Really, they never figure out why that one spot boils?” she asks after some time.

“They never do! One of the unexplained phenomenon of the universe. Though, they never asked _me_ to try and figure it out.” He lifts one cocky eyebrow and Rose laughs.

“I’m sure you could do in no time,” she says. She might be teasing, but she knows if anyone in the known multiverse could figure it out, it’s him. “Maybe one day we should come back here and sort that mystery out. But today is a vacation day.”

“Right you are,” he says with a firm nod. “No solving mysteries, no tragedies, no danger to run from. Just you, me, and a relaxing soak in one of the most beautiful hot springs I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

__________

“We aren’t lost, are we?” Rose asks after half an hour of following the Doctor’s lead. Truth be told, her feet are starting to ache just a little.

“Of course we aren’t!” he exclaims, indignant. “Well… I’m almost positive we aren’t. 95 percent.”

She gives him a look and he backtracks even further. “85 percent. But a firm 85 percent!”

“Really instilling confidence in me there, Doctor,” she says.

“You trust me, don’t you?” he says, bottom lip jutting out just a bit. It really should be illegal for him to make that lip any poutier than it is naturally.

“’Course I trust you,” she says immediately, gripping his hand tighter. A chuffed expression blooms across his face and, though she has a sneaking suspicion they actually _might be_ lost, she can’t bring herself to be upset about it. Even if they are, being lost with the Doctor isn’t so bad. In fact, it’s led to some of their very best adventures, if she’s honest.

“You deserve a hot spring, Rose Tyler, and I am going to get you one.”

Rose smiles and rests her head against his shoulder as they continue walking. She just barely hears a low, pleased hum from him.

__________

“Do you hear that?” the Doctor asks after another fifteen minutes of walking. Rose perks up, listening carefully. 

“I don’t think so,” she says. “What do you hear?”

“I forget your ears aren’t as good as mine sometimes,” he says and Rose resists the urge to roll her eyes. Never misses the chance to take a shot at her subpar biology. “You’ll see in a minute.”

They walk a little faster, towards the sound the Doctor is apparently hearing, and before too much longer it reaches her ears. A soft babbling that might just be their destination. The sound grows louder the more they walk, building into the loud rushing of the river he’d told her about, and excitement builds in Rose’s chest.

They break through the final line of trees in front of them and the sight that greets them takes her breath away. A gentle mist drifts across the ground, swirling around the huge pools of water that Rose can’t wait to dip her toes into. The springs are just on the edge of a cliff, and they’re surrounded by the dense semicircle of trees that they just came through. The purple mountains are much closer than Rose expected them to be and she can see their colour far better here than she could before. Deep eggplant purple at their base, the colour slowly softens into violet then lilac before fading into the pure snow-white caps at the very top. A huge river flows beneath the cliff smoothly up the side of the mountains, the rushing, deep blue water putting Rose into a bit of a trance.

“So… what do you think?” the Doctor whispers.

“It’s beautiful,” she says, her voice just as quiet as his. “I love it.”

“I’m glad,” he says. Rose looks over to find him gazing directly at her, his eyes shining just a bit. She steps closer to him, draping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down to press their lips together.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” she breathes, lips centimetres away from his.

“Thank you for coming here with me,” he replies. She can see a slight blush rising in his cheeks. She reaches one hand up to cup the side of his face. Almost without thinking, her mind reaches out curiously towards his, and his mental barriers melt at her touch. They rush towards forwards, their minds embracing each other, swirling around one another playfully. Warmth blossoms across Rose’s entire being, from her mind to her body, head to toes. The Doctor’s mind sighs in contented relief as they envelop each other, and it soothes every cell in her body.

 _Are we ever going to actually make it to the spring?_ he asks, nose nuzzling at his favourite spot just beneath her jaw.

 _Not if you keep that up_ , she replies. Her head tilts to give him better access to her throat, and he chuckles against her skin, the vibrations tickling her neck in the best way. His lips attach to her pulse point and a small noise slips out of her mouth at the dual sensation of the pressure of his lips and tongue on her skin and the heady pleasure coursing through his veins at finally doing this again after a week apart. 

Rose can tell from his mind that it isn’t even the idea of what might come after the foreplay so much as it’s the intimacy of being wrapped in each other physically and mentally once again. It makes something inside of her melt, if she’s honest. Not that she doesn’t love having sex with the Doctor, because she very much does, but the knowledge that their relationship is so much more, so much deeper, leaves a warmth in its wake that she'll never tire of. She knows he appreciates it just as much as she does, she can feel the contentment floating through every fibre of his being. They’ve spent more nights than she can count like this on a couch in the library or in their bed, kissing and caressing and just _being_ before drifting off to sleep without continuing on to the “next step”.

 _I’m sure we can continue this once we’re actually in the water,_ he thinks after a little while. Rose reluctantly agrees, and his lips leave her throat. They quickly strip down to their bathing suits, pure, giddy joy and a touch of heated arousal flowing back and forth through their linked minds. She can’t help but admire the flat planes of his back when he turns from her to face the water. Before she can stop herself, she’s pressed up against him, leaning up on her tiptoes to sink her teeth gently into the side of his neck. A surprised groan rumbles out of his chest and he instantly presses back against her. 

 _Didn’t hear me coming?_ she teases, scraping her teeth gently across his skin. 

 _Was a little distracted by the view,_ he admits sheepishly. She can’t blame him; it’s one of the most beautiful places they’ve been in a long time.

 _What’s this place called?_ she asks. Her arms wrap around him, palms pressed flat against his chest to feel the steady thud of his hearts. 

 _Mazí,_ he says. _At this point in its history, it’s just a little older than Earth from your time. The people here are peaceful and kind, they’re known for having a passionate love of science and social advancement. I’ve actually come here once or twice to do a little research of my own. I wonder if my old professor is still kicking about the university…_ Memories of his time studying at the university ripple to the front of his mind and pass straight through, giving her a small glimpse of what he did here so long ago.

 _Bunch of peaceful scientists, no wonder you like this place. You must fit right in with this lot,_ Rose thinks, nuzzling his neck. He hums in the back of his throat, hands trailing up to slide over hers and bring them gently down from his chest. He lets one of her hands drop and links his fingers together with the other, pulling her up beside him.

“Shall we?” he asks, tilting his head towards the pool of water in the very centre. Rose grins, nodding her head and letting him take the lead. “This particular spring tends to hover around a toasty 37 degrees, just perfect for a human such as yourself! The one to the very far left gets all the way up to 50, so I think we’ll be skipping that one if you don’t mind. All the others range anywhere from 34 to 40 degrees. Safe for a human, but the middle is just where we want to be, I’d wager.”

“No complaints from me,” Rose says, bumping his shoulder with hers.

The rocks beneath Rose’s bare feet gradually get slipperier the closer they get to the pools, and she notices that the ground itself is getting warmer. By the time they reach the centre, the stones are just shy of uncomfortably hot.

“Well, after you,” the Doctor says, pushing her ahead of him just slightly. Rose dips one toe in first to test the temperature and, as the Doctor predicted, it’s marvellous. Within moments, she’s submerging her whole body into the water, groaning at an almost embarrassing volume as her body is enveloped. She finds a nice little perch on the side of the pool facing out towards the river and looks back to the Doctor, gesturing him in.

“It’s perfect, Doctor,” she says, practically a moan. The Doctor clears his throat and she can almost swear he adjusts his trunks before crouching down to slip into the water next to her.

“Oh my,” he says, eyes rolling back just a little. Rose bites her bottom lip and makes room for him on the stone next to her.

“’S nice, isn’t it?” she says. He nods as he takes his seat next to her, slinking down until his chin is just above the water level. The hand nearest to her seeks her out and she wraps her fingers around his, matching his slouched posture.

“Very nice,” he says, voice rumbling. The hot water soothing her muscles alone would be perfect but coupled with everything the Doctor is feeling, the fuzzy-headed happiness radiating from his mind to hers, Rose is more relaxed than she can remember being in a long time. The tension drains away from him, muscles unknotting. He carries the weight of the multiverse on his shoulders day in and day out, and she’s happier than she can even express for him to actually take a moment and let it melt away. 

“How come the one all the way to the left gets so hot but the rest of them are safe?” she asks. The Doctor tugs on her hand just slightly, and her eyes, which she has no memory of closing, pop open. With a little more nudging from him, she slides herself onto his lap, back pressed tight against his chest. His arms wrap around her waist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles across her skin beneath the water.

“That particular spring is superheated by the people of this planet. They have a much higher tolerance for heat than most humanoid creatures, so when they get into one of these it feels a bit like tepid bathwater. So they made the biggest pool as hot as they like it and left all the others for the off-worlders who visit. Really quite selfless of them, if you ask me.” The whole time he’s speaking, he peppers little kisses along her shoulders. He continues on about this world’s energy sources and the advances its people have made in sustainable energy. Some of it goes over her head, but she still never wants him to stop. It might be from being with the Doctor for so many years, but hearing any kind of science talk from him turns her into putty in his hands. She figures if he were really passionate about blacktop or bugs or something she would have the same reaction by now. The sound of his voice when he talks about something that really, properly captures his interest has long been an aphrodisiac for her, not that she’s ever told him so. The way he’s going on and on about geothermal energy right now makes her think he might have her figured out regardless. Keeping secrets isn’t exactly easy when your partner can hear your lustful thoughts, after all.

Unable to stand it one more moment, Rose twists around as smoothly as she possibly can, straddling his hips and crushing their lips together. The Doctor chuckles against her mouth. He groans when her wet hands sink into his hair and tug just slightly, nails scraping his scalp. His tongue teases her bottom lip, teeth nibbling at it. Rose doesn’t think she’ll ever get over to the experience of kissing while their connection is open. The feedback loop sends the sensations rocketing higher and higher. She feels the Doctor’s mouth against hers, his teeth on her lip, and the carnal pleasure that shoots through him when she moans into their kiss. His silky hair slides through her fingers in the most delicious way imaginable, and the spike of lust he feels at the tug she gives it also sings through her.

When they first began experimenting with her telepathic abilities, years ago now, all of this had been a bit overwhelming. Amazing, of course, but overwhelming all the same. They could only keep it up for short stretches before she was exhausted and overstimulated. Now it’s as natural as breathing for both of them. Nothing is more right to her than when their link is open. Nothing is more like home than his mind. A strong sense of approval washes over her from the Doctor and her heart melts at the confirmation that he feels the same way. 

 _Of course I do,_ he thinks, mentally rolling his eyes. His lips quirk up against hers in a soft smile and she reciprocates without thinking. Her hands release his hair and slide down his back, nails scoring his skin lightly. He groans, fingers clenching against her hips. They break apart for a breath and Rose immediately sets her attention to his neck. She gives her favourite freckle a soft peck before sinking her teeth into his skin. His double heartbeat pulses against her tongue and she whimpers at the pleasure filling the Doctor’s mind. She bites down just a smidge harder, just enough to make the Doctor’s hips jerk beneath her, then she moves to lave his Adam’s apple with her tongue, sucking on it.

“Rose.” His voice vibrates across her lips, sending a rush of potent arousal through her. She releases his throat with a satisfying ‘pop’ and leans back to survey her work. He has two pink spots where she’d sucked on his skin and, though she knows they’ll fade within minutes, she can’t help the warm glow of pride she feels at the sight of them. “If we don’t stop this now I’m afraid things might get… out of hand.”

“Would that be a bad thing?” she asks coyly, sending him a mental image of what exactly they could get up to in this pool. His eyes clench shut and he swears under his breath.

“We can’t do that here,” he says, shaking his head. She knows he’s right. This is a popular tourist spot; anyone could wander along at any time. Still, she sends him one more image just to tease him a little. He gasps, “Rose! Please.”

“Okay, okay,” she concedes, laughing. “I’m sorry; I’ll behave.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he assures her, his eyes dark with lust. “When we get back to our room I’m holding you to those fantasies.”

Rose bites her bottom lip hard and it takes every ounce of her self-control not to drag him out of the spring to their room this instant. Instead, she turns around to press her back against his chest again, attempting to take away temptation. The Doctor takes a deep breath behind her and begins reciting something in Gallifreyan in his head to help cool himself off. Rose does her best to tune it out, because if there’s anything hearing his native tongue does to her, it certainly isn’t going to help her not jump his bones right now. The Doctor chuckles, kissing her shoulder and apologising mentally and switching to Glexrican nursery rhymes. 

“Ugh, good choice,” Rose mutters, settling back against him more comfortably. It’s no secret that Glexrican is her least favourite langue that they’ve ever encountered, far too guttural for her liking. The Doctor laughs again and hugs her tight against him. 

After a while, the fire in their veins begins to cool down. She and the Doctor talk quietly about nothing, watching the mist drift across the mountains.

__________

Before too long, they decide they’ve had enough of soaking in the spring, so they get dressed and head back towards civilisation. They sever their connection and put their mental barriers back up, knowing they’re safer in public this way. She learned early on that having their walls down makes them venerable to telepathic attacks from advanced species, so they elect to only do it when they know no one can harm them. 

By the time they get to the town they parked the TARDIS in, they’re both sweating and tired. When the Doctor suggests they grab some ice cream, Rose jumps at the opportunity.

“They have the best hazelnut ice cream you’ll ever taste at this little spot just around the corner,” he says. He’s practically bouncing, exhaustion forgotten with the prospect of a sweet treat in the air. His enthusiasm is contagious and before she knows it, she’s bouncing on her toes as they walk.

“I was thinking… d’you want to maybe get a little cabin and stay here for a couple of days?” the Doctor asks. She can sense nervousness coming from him and she can’t help but think it’s adorable. As though she would stay no to being cooped up in a cabin with him. Truthfully, she can’t imagine a better vacation.

“That would be nice,” she says readily, swinging their joined hands between them. The Doctor lets out a soft, pleased noise, squeezing her hand. 

“Figured we could do with being still for a little bit,” he says. Rose smiles, agreeing. She wouldn’t mind taking some time to explore the mountains and watch alien films and eat too many sweets in the wake of being apart from him for a week. 

The little bell above the door jingles as the Doctor pushes it open and the cold air rushes out to greet them, pulling them into the small building. The man behind the counter gives them a huge smile as they walk inside.

“Hi! I’m Drajor, welcome to Zongos! Have you guys ever been here before?”

“Hello,” the Doctor says, grinning broadly. “I’ve been here but Rose hasn’t.” 

“Welcome back, sir,” he says cordially, still smiling. Then he turns to Rose, eyebrow quirking up just slightly. “And welcome for the first time, Rose.”

Rose is a little taken aback by the shift in his tone. He’s smoothly transitioned from enthusiastic customer service employee to flirtatious bloke in a bar more quickly than anyone Rose has ever met. Other than Jack, of course. She feels the Doctor stiffen next to her and when she looks over she sees the smile melting off his face. She jumps into the conversation just as he opens his mouth.

“Hi! What’s good here?” she asks, praying the Doctor will keep his head and not get them kicked out of this place before they can get their desserts. As soon as the words leave her mouth, she realizes what a mistake they were.

“I could show you what’s good,” Drajor says, smirking. Rose’s mouth falls open in surprise at just how bold this man is. But then he pulls out a few little wooden sticks and begins offering her samples of his favourite flavours. She takes them, tasting each one before handing the stick to the Doctor to have a lick. He still has a murderous expression on his face, and Rose is torn between being incredibly turned on and worried he’ll do something rash to get himself thrown in jail. She tries to distract him with the ice cream, asking his opinion on each one, but he only gives her short, one word answers.

After some deliberation, the Doctor goes for double chocolate chunk and Rose gets the hazelnut he had suggested. She can tell he’s properly upset by the fact that he doesn’t get any add-ins at all. He snatches their cones from Drajor and shoves a few of this planet’s coins at the man. Somehow, he manages to hold both cones in one hand and grabs Rose’s with his free hand, pulling her towards the back of the shop. 

When they sit down at the table furthest from the counter, he hands her her cone and gently requests to connect with her again. She’s surprised but agrees right away.

 _The people of this planet aren’t telepathic, at least not for another thousand years or so, we should be fine,_ he thinks, easing her anxiety. _Are you okay?_

Her eyes soften and she rubs her thumb along the back of his hand gently. _I’m fine, Doctor. That kid is a jerk, but he seems harmless enough._

 _Harmless_ , the Doctor scoffs, rolling his eyes. _I’ll show him harmless._ She sees all the dark thoughts swirling in his mind and amongst them, she catches the tail end of one. It’s softer, but still has a tinge of jealousy that she can’t help but like a little. _…you had a ring maybe all the pretty boys in the galaxy would stop trying to chat you up…_

She gasps, eyes widening. Without thinking, she blurts, “a ring?”

“What?” he says. His eyes snap up to hers, fear evident in their depths. “I... um… what? I didn’t –  what?”

“Doctor, it’s okay,” she says, backing off instantly. “We don’t have to talk about it. It was just an errant thought, no big deal.”

He relaxes slightly, chaotic thoughts quieting. After a moment, he hesitantly asks, “and if it weren’t just an errant thought?”

“Then that… would be very okay with me,” Rose says, trying to keep her cool. She and the Doctor have never talked about _rings_ before. She’s never brought it up, too worried about scaring him off, but she’d be lying if she said she never thought about it.

“Well,” he says, swallowing hard. “That’s good to know.”

They let the subject drop, instead deciding to talk about what a prick Drajor is. The Doctor talks a little more loudly than he needs to, enough so that his voice carries to the front of the shop, but Rose doesn’t try to stop him. His mood picks up with each new insult she hurls, and Rose secretly thinks that the Doctor is relieved to know for certain that she has no interest in the ice cream man. She would think he’s ridiculous for worrying at all, but she knows if an attractive alien were flirting with the Doctor, she would have likely reacted the same way he did.

__________

After they finish their ice cream cones, they head back to the TARDIS to park a little closer to the mountains where they’ll be staying. They get a cabin overlooking the river at its widest point, not far from the mountain range. The Doctor manages to charm the man behind the counter into giving them a discount, six days for the price of four, mentioning something about being a friend to the president. 

“D’you really know the president?” Rose asks as they trek to their cabin.

“’Course I do,” he says, voice cocky. “I saved his son from falling off one of these cliffs once. We’ve been good friends ever since.” 

“Of course you did,” she says, shaking her head. None of the Doctor’s exploits or connections surprise her anymore. “How did he almost fall off a cliff?”

“He was running from a Plekian gronker and ran out of ground,” the Doctor says simply, shrugging. Okay, scratch that thing about not being surprised.

“A Plekian gronker? You’re making that up,” she accuses, laughing. He makes an indignant sound.

“I am not! They’re similar to a mix between Earth bears and tigers. And they are fearsome, Rose Tyler. Fearsome and very real. If you want, I’m sure I could find one somewhere.”

“No need for that,” she says quickly, squeezing his hand. “I believe you. How did you save him from the… thing?”

“Well, everyone knows a Plekian gronker’s biggest weakness is high-pitched noise. I set the sonic to the highest frequency I could and scared the gronker off, then I pulled him up from the edge of the cliff and returned him to his father. I was knighted on this planet, you know.”

“Doctor, you never stop amazing me,” Rose says. He preens like a peacock. She knows on anyone else it would be insufferable, yet she can’t help but like it on the Doctor. 

__________

Their cabin is small, cosy. There’s a queen sized bed in the corner with a plush duvet that she can’t wait to snuggle the Doctor beneath. The bathroom has a large glass shower, large enough for two people, should two people decide to join each other. The temperature outside plummeted while they were getting packing the things they needed to stay for a while, so they decided to light a fire in the fireplace. Her favourite part, though, has to be the far wall. It’s made entirely of glass, from the floor continuing up on the roof. There’s a couch sitting just in front of it. They settle down onto it, looking out at the scenery in front of them. When she tilts her head up, she has a beautiful view of the twinkling stars through the skylight.

The Doctor wraps his arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear about the stars above them. Their names, the stories that surround them, how old they are. He shows her constellations and tells her about the voyages the people of this planet take to explore them. She doesn’t think she’s ever been so comfortable, wrapped in the Doctor’s arms, his hushed voice creating a magical atmosphere around them. A fire crackles in the hearth behind them, filling the room with a warm, woodsy scent.

“Thank you for taking me here,” she says after a while. She really can’t say how long. It could have been 30 minutes or a few hours.

“You already said that,” he teases, pressing a kiss to her temple. She hums, nodding.

“This is worth at least two thank you’s,” she says.

“Well,” he drawls, breath brushing across her hair. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Always.”


End file.
